


Far Too Long

by dee_double_u



Series: Klaine Week 2013 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, I skipped Day Six, so have a Day Seven!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Far Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I skipped Day Six, so have a Day Seven!

“Hummel-Anderson residence,” Blaine answered when he picked up the phone, putting the last bit of cheese on top of the baked macaroni and cheese. Just a small pan, because it was just him…again. “Oh, hey Rach,” he said, smiling. “No, Kurt’s still gone. He was supposed to be back today, but he got hung up in Italy.”  
  
Sighing to himself, Blaine put the food in the oven, sighing softly. “I know, I know…I miss him too.” His face fell a little bit. “I’ll tell him you called,” he said, smiling and hanging up the phone and putting it back on the base. He sat in a chair, curling up with a blanket at putting in season two of Game of Thrones, the show that had taken up his time recently while waiting for Kurt to return from Europe. He was proud of his husband, for sure. Having a line debut in such a prominent fashion capital was a great honor, but he’d been gone for two months because the models couldn’t come here to the states, and he needed to fit them. He’d designed his line here, but he had to go over there to set the line up. Blaine was proud of him, that was for sure, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss him.  
  
An hour later he got up, got the food and sat back down, when his text message tone sounded. He reached over, fork in his mouth as he answered the text  
  
sun and stars (6:34 pm): hey, gorgeous  
  
He smiled at the text from his husband, putting the bowl down and replying.  
  
Blaine (6:36 pm): hey to you too, lovely. how’s italy?  
Sun and Stars (6:38 pm): tiring but beautiful. i miss you.  
Blaine (6:40 pm): you text me that yesterday.  
Sun and Stars (6:45 pm): doesn’t make it any less true.  
  
Blaine giggled, looking up at the tv. Before he could reply, he got another text from Kurt that brought a wide smile to his face.  
  
Sun and Stars (6:50 pm): we should skype tonight while i have a night off. i miss your face and i wanted to be home tonight.  
  
Blaine smiled, biting his lip.  
  
Blaine (6:56 pm): I’ll be ready in a few minutes!  
  
He grinned, biting his lip and hopping up to go get changed. He knew something good was going to happen, and he was glad that he would at least get to see Kurt tonight.  
  
Kurt put his phone up, grinning as he pulled into the driveway. He would sit in the car until Blaine was ready, because if he got up to the door any sooner, he would have to wait for Blaine to get ready to go out, and just his hair takes a while. He was unsure about this plan, but Rachel had said it would work, and it did. He was off for two weeks while the church was being prepared (ironic, he knew, but the architecture was so pretty), so he decided to fly home. If Blaine had known, it would have ruined the surprise.  
  
He waited, then got a text from Blaine.  
  
Moon of my Life (7:20 pm): I’m ready, gorgeous!  
  
Kurt grinned, opening the door and climbing out. Here goes nothing.   
  
Sun and Stars (7:22 pm): Get ready, baby.  
  
Kurt walked up the stairs, then knocked on the door, a grin on his face.  
  
“Who in the hell,” Blaine muttered, dressed in a new light blue shirt, white sweater, and black slacks. He walked over to the door, opening it, and he dropped the cup he was holding. “You….KURT!” He lept over, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s neck and kissing him hard. “You’re….it’s….you’re here!”  
  
Kurt laughed, hugging him tightly and planting a kiss on his lips. “I am! I have a couple weeks off, so I cam home. I missed you so-”  
  
He was cut off by Blaine’s lips again, then his tongue, then by the hard on in his pants. Kurt groaned, grasping his back. “I was going to have us go to dinner,” he muttered, but Blaine shook his head, kicking the door shut.   
  
“Two months, two months I was stuck with a dildo, porn, and phone sex,” he panted, hiking his leg up. “I want my husband to fuck me, here and now.”  
  
Kurt smirked, pressing against him and turning them, pressing him against the door and pressing against him. “I can take care of that.” He rolled his hips against Blaine’s, the hard grain of the door pressing into his hands as he pinned Blaine between them. “Right here, right now, against the door,” he muttered. “Get the lube.”  
  
Blaine moved quickly, stripping as he got the bottle from the bedroom-half empty, as it had been a long two months- and brought it in, finally naked. He groaned at seeing that Kurt had stripped as well, mouth watering at the image of his husband’s hard, leaking cock. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he muttered, pressing the lube into his hand and pressing back against the door again. “Fuck me.”  
  
Grinning, Kurt lubed his cock, not bothering to finger Blaine this time-at times like this, the burn was something that he knew Blaine loved. Besides, Blaine bottomed more than he topped-his ass was well adjusted to Kurt’s cock, a fact that never failed to  turn Kurt on. He made sure he was slick and ready, then lined up and pressed into Blaine, groaning. “God, it’s been too long,” he moaned, immediately thrusting in. Blaine grasped at his back, nails digging in, leaving red marks along his back. “Fuck,” Kurt moaned, rocking his hips up and pressing Blaine’s back against the door.   
  
“Yes,” he moaned, pressing down on Kurt’s cock. He’d missed the feeling of having Kurt in him, fucking him, claiming him over and over again. “Harder,” he moaned, crying out loudly. “Please, I want-oh!”  
  
Kurt jerked his hips up, panting and groaning into Blaine’s neck, sucking a deep hickey onto the skin there, so tanned and empty without Kurt there to mark it up. “Fuck I love seeing my marks on you,” he panted, letting out a strangled cry as he came suddenly, cock twitching inside his husband. “Come,” he commanded, almost growling. “I know you can come without touching yourself.”  
  
Blaine let out a long, loud moan when he felt Kurt come inside of him, filling him deeply. “Mm, mark me, please,” he whined, wincing and gasping when Kurt did again, the pain of the hickey quickly turning into intense pleasure. He whimpered at the command, but it wasn’t needed, because he came between them, hot spurts of come splashing between his and Kurt’s chests and abs.  
  
“Fuck,” Kurt panted, slumping bonelessly against his husband’s sweaty, come soaked body. “That was long overdue.” He nuzzled the hickey’s on Blaine’s neck, kissing and licking them proudly. The only thing better than seeing Blaine covered in hickies was seeing him covered in hickies and come. “I did miss you,” he murmured, hugging him close.  
  
Blaine hugged him back, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt’s waist. “I miss you so much, every day. It’s so quiet here without you, not even having friends over helps. I hate sleeping alone.”   
  
“I know,” Kurt cooed, kissing his cheek. “I know you do. That’s why…I think you should come with me to Italy.” He pulled back, smiling. “You’ll love Milan, Blaine. It’s gorgeous, the food is amazing, my apartment is plush and wonderful…”  
  
Blaine smiled, eyes misting over. “Of course I’ll come with you,” he said, hugging him again. “Of course I will!”   
  
Kurt beamed, hugging Blaine tightly and kissing his cheek over and over again. “I’m so happy. Now,” he purred, opening Blaine’s thighs again. “Let’s start round two.”


End file.
